Zenjiro's Private Life
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Zenjiro has been having some rough luck in romance, but his fortune is about to change when he meets the luscious Motoko at a local sushi bar.


Zenjiro's Private Life

Note: First Kodocha fanfic I have written. Not much is know about how Sana became such good friends with Zenjiro. Oddly, he has a bit of a romantic side to him besides being a funny guy. Hiroshi, Zenjiro's closest friend helps him through his toughest times and he admits to Sana having changed his life completely as well.

"Good thing this is anime or this would really hurt."—Zenjiro's commonly heard phrase before getting mauled or involved in a horrendous accident

"It's not fair; Sana gets to have all the good commercials ! She's cute, so she gets all the cute roles; we look like cockroaches, so we have to play cockroaches…"—Zenjiro about his 'Bug Be Gone' commercial

"Awww…Zenjiro's having the worst day."—Babbit, 'Sunny With Occasional Disappearing'

Chapter 1—Sana's Big Break

When Sana was just a little girl, her adoptive mother had told her to try her best to become one of Japan's most-beloved child actresses by attending the Komawari Acting School. For some peculiar reason, Mama Misako felt that Sana had a lot of talent even though she was only about five or six at the time. Surely schooling would get in the way of all of her upcoming training to become an actress. Yet, it would all be worth it once she had a providential run in with two down-and-out actors; Zenjiro and Hiroshi.

Zenjiro had been a comedian as long as he could possibly remember, and his act was always accompanied by Hiroshi, who played a very convincing straight man. The two were incredibly hilarious, but their show had been dropping in ratings. Since they had met back in school before joining the ranks of fortune and fame, they had been inseparable. But their friendship was about to be tested when they received a notice that their stand-up routine had been cancelled.

"Hiroshi, what am I going to do now ? This is all I've been, all I've ever known !", Zenjiro shouted, looking at all of his belongings gathered into boxes.

"Zen , I know how you feel. This is hard for both of us. Look, I'm your best friend, right ? I'm not going to leave your side, no matter what. It can't be that bad.", Hiroshi said, patting his back.

"Roshi, I need a drink…But now I can't afford to even pay for the sake. How pathetic is that ?!", Zenjiro said before weeping. Then, the most peculiar, surreal moment occurred. Across the room, waiting to be prepared for her first commercial was an adorable red-headed little girl. He had caught her name: Sana Kurata. It rolled off the tongue so easily, musically and lyrically.

"Roshi, do you see that little girl ?", Zenjiro said, beginning to brainstorm.

"Yeah, I do. Why ?", Hiroshi asked, raising an eyebrow. He wondered what plans were forming in his friend's astonishing mind.

"I have an idea. Call me crazy, but I would like to have a show starring that little girl. I don't know what it is about her but she seems to glow, and her eyes have that certain charming sparkle.", Zenjiro said, in a scholarly fashion.

"How can we do that ?", Hiroshi asked, thinking that the idea was brilliant but going about it would be nearly impossible.

"I know guys that can help us. We just need that girl, Sana Kurata ! She _has_ to be with us when we make our plea. Trust me…This is going to work ! I _know_ it will.", Zenjiro said, enthusiastically. It was awe-inspiring how Zenjiro could make a complete turn around in his emotions so quickly. He was usually an optimist when it came to matters like that, but Hiroshi was wondering whether his impulse was correct or not. Only time would tell.

As soon as Sana had finished her break she was introduced to Hiroshi and Zenjiro.

"Sana, I was wondering if you could do me a favor ?", he asked.

"How do you know my name ?", she asked, with a pleasant smile.

"Dear Lord you are SO CUTE !", Hiroshi said quite unexpectedly, bubbling over about how adorable Sana truly was.

"Heh, that's Hiroshi, my friend. I'm Zenjiro. I know you because I heard your name announced earlier before you had your commercial shoot.", Zenjiro said, meeting Sana at eye-level and shaking her hand. It was then that they became instant friends. He told her his plan and decided that he could be trusted. Hiroshi seemed to be kind as well, so she considered them family from the get-go.

Zenjiro did all of the talking when making a deal about his plan. He was sketchy about the details at first, but ideas would be coming to him as he thought more and more about his creation "Kodocha". Hiroshi couldn't believe it. The producers had actually been won over by this skeleton of a story and plot, but little did he know "Kodocha" would become his bread and butter and throw Zenjiro and him into a world of unrivaled fame and fortune.

Chapter 2—Present Day

Zenjiro admitted to being quite the ladies' man, and he had so many offers of marriage that he had to be cautious and not throw himself into a situation in which there was no escape. Though as of late, his recent girlfriend Aona had been giving him a hard time. She had been using him to buy trinkets here and there and lead him to believe that she was his "soul mate".

He had been crushed when he found a note on his dressing room door that read:

"Dearest Zenjiro, please forgive me. It's not working between us. In fact, I don't think it ever has worked out where we are concerned. This is the last you will ever see or hear of me. With great sorrow, Aona."

Zenjiro's fist hit the door and tears began to flood his eyes. He sincerely thought that Aona would be the one woman who would love him for who he was. All this time, he had been enamored of a gold-digger. The pain swelling within his heart was almost too much to bear. He sunk down and began to weep, unable to do anything but wallow in sorrow. Hiroshi heard the sound of Zenjiro's sobbing and rushed to see what why he was so distraught. Hiroshi didn't have to ask, since Zenjiro handed him Aona's note.

"Hey, I'll help you forget all about her. Let's go sing karaoke, like back in the day.", Hiroshi said, helping Zenjiro up to his feet. Zenjiro took a handkerchief, dried his eyes and blew his nose loudly.

"What harm could it do ? Besides, I haven't been out to sing karaoke in a good long while.", Zenjiro responded, his sniffling beginning to quiet down.

Hiroshi decided to take the liberty of driving Zenjiro and him to the local sushi bar. Already Zenjiro's mood was starting to pick up though inwardly he was still grieving quite a bit. He wasn't one to drink sake too terribly often, but tonight was an exception.

After having a fulfilling meal, Zenjiro stood up on stage and began singing _It Don't Come Easy_ followed by _Dust In the Wind_.

"Can't you sing something a little more upbeat ?", Hiroshi asked.

"What do you suggest, Roshi ?", Zenjiro said, covering the microphone. His other songs had elicited mass applause and some people were even throwing yen and flowers up at him in appreciation.

"How about _I'm Free To Do What I Want Any Old Time_ ?", Hiroshi answered. It was a perfect song, and one of his favorite oldies. Hiroshi knew exactly what songs improved his mood, and it worked like a charm. As soon as he was finished, he had his earnings and floral bouquets collected and returned to sit down and enjoy a toast to life with his best friend.

There was a young woman with long dark blue hair that approached the stage. She was dressed rather sharply in a multicolored summer dress, with her hair tied up in a colorful bow. Her shoes were white stiletto heels that buckled in the middle and she was wearing the fragrance _So Kiss Me_, which smelled slightly like cherries. Zenjiro caught a hint of the perfume as well as a look at her sky blue eyes and his cheeks suddenly turned deep red.

"No, no, no, no…I can't fall in love with a woman I just _SAW_, it's foolishness.", he thought to himself, mentally reproving his actions. Yet, his heart continued to beat louder.

"Go on Motoko, sing us one of your songs…Don't leave us pining for that angelic voice of yours !", one patron said with his hazel eyes sparkling.

"Sure, Shindo…I'd be happy to do that for you.", Motoko said before singing.

She had dedicated her song to a man who had recently left her. It was _Hopelessly Devoted_ from Grease, and even Olivia Newton John couldn't have done a better job herself. Again, Zenjiro felt his heart rate increase and he couldn't stop blushing while watching her.

"Roshi, I know this sounds strange, but I want to talk to that woman. I just don't know what to say…", Zenjiro said, feeling awkward that he couldn't speak for once in his life.

"Of course. I'm sure Ms. Tanaka would like to talk to you.", Hiroshi said, smiling warmly. He had gotten Motoko's last name from Shindo, who happened to be a friend of hers. Luckily, they were just that; friends. Zenjiro didn't know why but he was beginning to feel rather lucky.

By the time Motoko finished her song, she took a bow and she too had received yen and flowers for her performance. At the bar, Hiroshi motioned for her to come and sit down. Feeling she could trust Hiroshi, she lifted her skirt somewhat to hoist herself on the chair, sat down, and smoothed out her skirt, crossing her legs in a ladylike manner. Zenjiro's mouth was dry, and his tongue felt swelled. He hadn't felt this way about a woman in ages. His heartbeat was so thunderous it echoed in his ears, and his cheeks were still red.

"This is my friend, Zenjiro. He was wondering if he could talk to you.", Hiroshi said, noticing the usually outgoing friend he knew had become quite timid.

"Zenjiro ? _THE_ Zenjiro from Kodocha ?", Motoko said, now realizing who the man sitting next to her was.

"I'll take that as a yes !", Hiroshi said with a lighthearted chuckle. He then got up, motioned with his head to Zenjiro to take a seat and then suddenly vanished out of the room.

Motoko was so enthralled she took Zenjiro's hands into hers without knowing it.

"It is truly an honor to meet you, sir ! I had no idea you were so talented…Your voice is quite lovely.", she said, her cheeks becoming slightly pink.

"Thank you. You too are a magnificent singer. I'd love to hear you sing again.", Zenjiro said, bashfully looking at his shoes for a moment. To be in the presence of such beauty could be intimidating, but Motoko was down-to-earth. The more he spoke to her, the warmer his heart became and the slower his heart-rate was. There was something calming about her tender voice that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he wanted to listen to her talk for hours.

"We'll have to do that sometime. I believe we could have quite a bit of fun together." Motoko said, with a sweet smile. She squeezed his hands gently and squealed lightly.

"Ah, I can't believe this ! I'm such a fan of yours and just to be here _touching_ you is a dream come true !", she said, sounding much like a schoolgirl. This was the admiration he had remembered in the past from so many screaming fans, but she was much more subdued. He preferred her type of fandom as opposed to all of the paparazzi that wouldn't leave him alone.

"Touch me all you want, I won't object !", Zenjiro said, and she burst out in laughter.

"You're hilarious…I wish I could see you work. I would be thrilled if I could do that.

Oh, what a blast it would be to meet your costar, Sana Kurata.", Motoko said.

"I could arrange that. Let me know what your schedule is, I would be glad to give you the grand tour of the studio, let you watch a live taping, whatever you wish !", Zenjiro said, smiling graciously.

"Zen , you are incredible. You truly have a heart of gold.", Motoko said, suddenly hugging him. Zenjiro felt the blood rush to his face and his heart flip in his chest. It would be folly now not to admit he was in love with Motoko, but he would pace himself. He didn't trust her quite yet, but she would be the second-best thing that happened to him, even though he didn't realize it at the time.

Chapter 3—A VIP Indeed

Before long, Motoko had been able to have a free day to make it to the set of Kodocha and have Zenjiro escort her around the studio. Before long she met Sana, the biggest and brightest star of Kodocha.

"Hey, Zenjiro, who's the looker ?", Sana inquired in her usual way, poking him in the ribcage playfully.

"This is Motoko. She and I have just recently become friends. She's a big fan of mine, so be on your best behavior.", he said, whispering the last part in her ear.

"Okie dokie, will do. Roger, Captain !", she said, saluting. Motoko applauded, purely delighted by the red-head's antics. She was even funny in person.

"Could you do me a huge favor, Sana, sweetie ?", Motoko asked.

"What's that, pretty lady ?", Sana said, stating the obvious about Motoko.

"Could I have my photo taken with you and Zenjiro ? I want to save this moment in my memory forever…", Motoko said, sounding quite romantic.

"Sure, that would be a tremendous idea !", Sana said. Hiroshi, taking his cue, stepped in and took their photo together. Motoko had her arm looped around Zenjiro's and Sana stood in front of them, flashing a peace sign and a brilliant grin.

"Superb !", Hiroshi said, after taking the photograph. Before she knew it, Motoko was watching a live taping of Kodocha and relishing every moment of it. She had to remember that unlike watching TV at home, she had to keep herself from laughing. It was difficult, but she managed to mask her laughter throughout the taping. By the time the producers finished the take, she laughed uproariously.

"Genius, absolute genius !", she said, which made Zenjiro turn crimson again.

Zenjiro introduced Motoko to everyone around the studio as well as giving her a peak at how these programs were actually filmed. Motoko was beside herself the entire time, particularly when she saw Zenjiro's dressing room.

"My gosh, look at all these neat costumes !", she said, taking a photo of the room and of a bemused, blushing Zenjiro.

"That's not all though. It's just about time for lunch, and I wanted to show you our café.", Zenjiro said, taking her hand and leading her to the café while the others followed.

"Hey, Roshi, Motoko seems really sweet…I hope this pans out well for Zenjiro. The poor guy needs some happiness in his life…", Sana said, sounding more profound and older than she truly was. But, in all reality she had gone through a lot of emotional issues in her life, such as meeting her birth mother, Keiko and her half-sister Mariko. They weren't her true family though, Mama, Rei, her maid and her co-workers at the studio were her family. And that's all that was truly important. She herself had troubles, but acting kept her mind at ease. Besides, matters were looking up for her as well.

Zenjiro sat across from Motoko at the café and enjoyed some milk-tea as well as some sandwiches as they talked and laughed. Motoko hadn't had this much fun in a long while.

"I don't understand why that fool left you, Motoko.", Zenjiro said, shaking his head left and right.

"It's in the past now, and I've moved on.", she said, placing her hand atop his, gently. He felt himself blushing again, and couldn't control the blood rising to his cheeks. She seemed to have this power over him, but he didn't mind it at all. She was ravishing, as well as smart.

His heart pounded within his chest. He felt truly alive; more so than doing stand up or anything else.

"I love you, Motoko…", he suddenly said. The words came out too suddenly; too quickly. It was too early for him to be saying such things. She finished her tea, and got up from her seat, leaned over the table and planted a juicy, sweet kiss on his lips.

"That's what I've been longing to do all day.", she said, basking in the afterglow of kissing her idol.

"Whuuuuhhh…", was all that Zenjiro managed to come out of his mouth.

Chapter 4—Surprise Engagement

Motoko and Zenjiro had been dating seriously for a few months now and he had been saving up some money to buy her an engagement ring. There had been a flurry of gossip around the studio about this and they were wondering when Zenjiro would propose.

"I'm going to propose to her on our anniversary, April 14th, which is coming up. I have the perfect engagement ring in mind too…", Zenjiro said.

"This is fabulous, Zen ! I couldn't be happier for you !", Hiroshi exclaimed, embracing his old friend from the side and nearly picking him up with exhuberance. Zenjiro chuckled, slightly awed at his rotund friend's sudden burst of strength.

Though Zenjiro's engagement had been the talk of the studio, he hadn't been upset that this news spread like wildfire to other studios. Luckily, no one else had gotten word of it and he was able to avoid the paparazzi as he always had. After work, he had been able to go to the nearest jewelry store and bought the diamond he had his eyes set on. It was a 24 karat gold, 5 cut pure diamond in the shape of a heart. To a normal buyer dreaming of purchasing such a work of art would be a mere dream, but he had enough to buy it. Nothing was too good for his sweet darling.

After a long period of shooting commercials and preparing for an upcoming play for a charity that Zenjiro and Sana were supporting, the friends had gone to the café in the studio to take a much-needed break. Nozomi had come into the play as well as a goodwill ambassador for the cause of adoption and providing children good homes that had been treated badly or abused in some form. The charity was doing fantastically with the press it was getting, and many children that wouldn't be put into accepting, loving homes were getting the chance they truly deserved. The play had only been advertised, it hadn't even been produced, but already it was getting a lot of buzz thanks to Nozomi and his group.

Zenjiro was enjoying a piece of cheesecake with a sweetened vanilla latte. Suddenly, he saw Motoko entering the studio and nearly ran to see her. He hugged her and she kissed his cheek, causing him to blush visibly as usual.

"I missed you. Enjoying a little gnosh there ?",(1) Motoko asked.

"Yes. Care to join us ?", Zenjiro said, offering her a seat. After seating her, she enjoyed the same snack that he was having. Nozomi fiddled with his trumpet, not really 'playing' a song, but thinking one through pressing the keys. He was anxious to get back on stage again, and that would come after everyone re-energized themselves through their break.

"How is the play coming along ?", she questioned.

"It's even better than I thought it would be. Thanks to Nozomi, the charity is already going great guns.", Zenjiro responded, excitedly.

"It wasn't all my doing, you know. You and Sana are big names yourselves, and it's a good cause !", Nozomi added with a gentle smile, returning to 'playing' something on is trumpet.

"I can't wait to see it.", Motoko said, patting her love's hand.

He then remembered it was going to be opened on the day before their anniversary.

It seemed to be quite providential that the studio had decided to have the play have its opening night then. He had his perfect plan. After the play, he would take her out to dinner and propose to her. Knocking on wood mentally, he prayed to the Gods that it would go well.

The next week was exhausting. It was the week that everyone dreaded: sweeps week. This meant more commercials and more contests as well as quiz shows to those who had been paying attention during the course of the season. Zenjiro was usually full of energy but today had been particularly enervating after all of the photo shoots, autograph sessions, so on and so forth. However, the day was far from over. The play was just about to be opened, and he had to be on stage in a few moments. It was going to be alright though, since the little nap he had taken had given him the energy that he required.

No one was expecting a turn out so large. Even Zenjiro was surprised by it. He peaked from behind the curtain and saw Motoko sitting in the third row, waiting patiently with her fingers interlocking on her lap. She looked so peaceful and meditative. He sensed her eyes looking directly at him and felt the warmth of her smile from that distance and sighed blissfully. It was the little bit of encouragement he had been looking for before the show began.

The play itself was one of Zenjiro's favorite children's stories growing up: _The Ugly Duckling_. He felt he could relate to the duckling and how he had been taunted growing up, especially when it came to his overbite. He remembered how horribly those words had hurt but he had moved beyond all of that. He delivered ravishing lines as the narrator when his cues came, but the show truly belonged to the children in it and those who would be helped by it in the future.

_Ugly Duckling_ received thunderous applause at the final act and the actors had come out one last time at the curtain call for one more bow of appreciation for the audience.

"Mr. Zenjiro, Sir ! I believe we have made $50,000 tonight. I had the results tabulated and we have over $500,000 altogether. Sir, we could build a home for the children with what we have left over !", a financial advisor whispered into his ear after the audience had gone and the stars of the show had returned to their homes.

"Fantastic, we should do that. Let me know when and where and I'll sponsor the groundbreaking.", Zenjiro said, shaking his financial advisor's hand firmly and bowing in thanks before he had left.

"Zen , that's incredible…I never even thought _Ugly Duckling_ would do so well…", Hiroshi said, patting his friend on the back. He gave his buddy an unexpected hug to congratulate him.

Soon Motoko joined him and applauded him vigorously.

"Zen , I'm so proud of you, and I am pleased that the foundation is doing sensationally.", Motoko said. Zenjiro smiled gently and took her hand.

"Come my sweet. I want to take you out for dinner.", he said, in an upbeat tone.

"For our anniversary ? How did you know ? I almost forgot.", Motoko said, feeling a little silly, but she was being honest. It wasn't as if she had meant to forget, but work had been tough on her recently and she had been absentminded about chores and errands she had to run outside the realm of her job. Zenjiro wasn't upset, however. He nearly did the same thing but Hiroshi was constantly reminding him about it on a day-by-day basis.

He drove her to the ritziest restaurant he knew in his yellow Ferrari, his hair blowing back freely in the wind. The spring weather had been fantastic and made the two of them glad to be alive.

Zenjiro got out of his yellow Ferrari and opened the door for Motoko, letting her out of the car and led her to the door of the fancy Italian restaurant. She couldn't stop smiling, feeling as if she was a princess, but she always felt that way around her beloved boyfriend. Courteously, he opened the door for her, and she walked in. They were soon received by the maitre'd and seated by one of the greeters.

Soon as Motoko and Zenjiro ordered their food, Zenjiro chatted with his girlfriend a bit to make himself feel more at ease. Proposing was a little more challenging than he initially thought.

"I have something I want to ask you.", Zenjiro began, finding the ring in his pocket.

"What's that, darling ?", she returned, curious about what he wanted to ask.

He got up and knelt on one knee beside her, holding up the ring to her in plain view.

"Would you give me the pleasure of taking your hand in marriage ?", he asked, his heart racing, and his face Fuji-apple red. She gasped and placed the ring on her finger, marveling a bit at it.

"Of _course_ I would, Zen ! I love you ! Yes ! Yes, I will be your wife !", Motoko said, turning around and kissing him on his forehead. He couldn't help but giggle, but then he broke out in an improvisational dance of sorts. It made the patrons raise their eyebrows a bit, but they thought nothing of it. It was simply young love in the air. That was all.

Chapter 5—Here Comes the Bride

A year passed before the wedding had been finalized. It was happening on the same day that Zenjiro and Motoko met in the sushi bar so long ago. Zenjiro's best man was Hiroshi, but he also had made friends with Motoko's long-time buddy Shindo, who was actually a very nice guy. He was a bit older and acted like Motoko's father on many occasions. Shindo always gave advice whenever he saw fit as well.

Zenjiro was feeling a little anxious at the altar, even though his best friends were by his side. He had seen Motoko in many different forms of dress before, but never a bridal gown. He was inquisitive as to what she looked like now. Soon as _Mendelssohn's Wedding March_ played, Motoko almost floated down the aisle. Zenjiro's mouth hung open when he saw her. She was a vision, even more ravishing than he would've ever imagined. She stood by his side and offered him his gloved hand. The priest read his blessings and scriptures as well as the couples vows, which were written by the two of them. After they exchanged their wedding bands, they were given permission to kiss, and they did, passionately.

At the reception, all of the revelers were having the time of their lives. Sana had been singing karaoke, schmoozing with the guests and trying to get a reluctant Akito to dance along with her. Of course, he simply wanted to be left alone to enjoy some of the treats that were available in such mass quantities. Suddenly, the DJ interrupted the music momentarily to announce that it was time to catch the bouquet and garter.

"Oh, yeah. That bouquet is mine. All mine !", Sana said diabolically, standing amongst legions of single girls, young and old. Aya and Tsyuoshi watched from the sidelines, cheering for their friend, happily. As Motoko threw the bouquet much like a linebacker would, the single girls scrambled for it, and Sana finally captured it amidst a mass of girls that had been searching for it here and there.

"Yea !", she said, flashing the peace sign. The other girls said "Awww", in unison and left the floor. Sana was kept by Motoko's side and she couldn't help but beam a proud smile and marvel at Motoko's radiance.

Zenjiro had taken the garter from Motoko's right leg set to the music of _The Stripper_, which caused a lot of laughs. He pulled it off with his teeth and twirled it around with his index finger.

"Just throw it already !", Hiroshi called over the chorus of men who had been catcalling and whistling rowdily.

"Sure, sure, sure. Keep your pants on, Roshi !", Zenjiro shouted back and tossed the garter out. A rather surprised Akito had found the garter around his right wrist. To think, he had only _yawned_ and it just _happened_ to land around his wrist in such a manner was quite ironic. Sana laughed but was glad to have her photos taken with her closest friend. They were becoming more than friends now, she thought. They had been coming closer and closer to each other. They might even have considered themselves boyfriend and girlfriend, but they weren't even sure yet. Whatever their relationship was or was becoming, they would always be close like they were and nothing could change that. Akito was the yin to Sana's hyperactive, energetic yang.

All of the guests soon left and Zenjiro and Motoko returned to their home and chased each other around the house playfully until Zenjiro caught her and began kissing her tenderly. She laughed, particularly because he had been tickling her.

"Alright, you caught me, my dear ! I admit to it ! I love you ! Now, stop tickling me or I might just wet myself !", Motoko warned. Zenjiro found that to be rather humorous and laughed so hard that he had to compose himself. Suddenly, he found himself in Motoko's embrace. It seemed like a flurry of clothes went left and right once she had him cornered. It was not very long afterwards that the two were lost within each other's arms and immersed deep within the waves of passion.

Motoko had fallen deep into sleep and Zenjiro gazed at her momentarily. Under the silken covers he saw how stunningly beautiful she was, even in her natural form. His lips grazed her neck playfully and kissed it, as well as her cheek. She stirred slightly and curled up into his arms.

"Zeni-kun.", she said, in a breathless tone, still sleeping soundly. He sighed and soon fell into a deep sleep himself. He had to be the luckiest man alive. He hadn't been certain when his luck had changed, but he thanked the gods that an ethereal being such as Motoko had understood him, appreciated him and loved him for who he truly was.

Chapter 6—Papa Zenjiro

Although work had kept the newlyweds separate, they would always return home to one another and enjoy a dinner together at the kitchen table. Motoko was a fantastic cook, and she had a tendency to spoil her husband just slightly. She was now expecting a girl, even though she was only a few weeks pregnant. She hardly even showed any signs of carrying a child, let alone gaining any weight. But, everyone at the studio knew it and they were excited for Zenjiro.

Even Zenjiro himself couldn't believe _he_ was about to become a father.

When it came time for Motoko to give birth, she didn't have much pain, and the baby seemed to come into the world without much effort. It was a little girl, and they had decided to name her Ryoko Ai, after Motoko's mother, who had only recently passed away due to incurable cancer. Somewhere Motoko's mother was smiling down from heaven. Ryoko's middle name, Ai, was inspired by the love that the two had for each other, and for their new baby daughter.

Ryoko Ai was often taken to the studio by daddy, and when mom had time to be off, she would be out and about in Japan enjoying all of the sights and sounds. Ryoko had her mother's eyes, but her father's hair. She also had his celluloid smile. People instantly loved her, and she made immediate friends with Sana. Sana even shot commercials with her. Even at such a young age, Ryoko was becoming a childhood star, and she was about to have a baby brother join her in a couple or more years.

It had been agreed that Motoko and Zenjiro wanted to have another child together, but they had been concerned about Ryoko.

"She's only 5. Won't she feel neglected once the baby is born ?", Motoko asked.

"I have actually spoken to Ryoko about the issue and she's been telling me how much she wants a baby brother or sister. She doesn't care which gender the baby is. She just wants to be a sibling.", Zenjiro said, astonished that a 5-year-old could be so mature and understanding.

"Then it's settled !", Motoko said, wrapping her arms around her husband. Just then, little Ryoko came into the room and asked what they were talking about. Zenjiro told her and tickled her a bit, loving to hear the sound of her bell-like laughter. It still amazed him that she could be so accepting and gracious to the idea of a new sibling, particularly at such a young age, but being involved in Komuwari Acting School, commercial shoots and potential upcoming spots on Kodocha, she had wisdom beyond her years.

Before long, Motoko was expecting a second child. This time it was a little boy named Akira, after Zenjiro's father. Upon the birth, both families had come to say hello to the newborn and Ryoko got to hold her little brother for the first time.

"Dad, he looks just like you, but he has mother's hair.", Ryoko said, kissing her brother's forehead happily. Akira had been wailing for a bit, but his sister's voice had calmed him. He soon went into a deep sleep and snuggled in his sister's arms. Ryoko couldn't be happier, and vowed to watch over him, teach him, and protect him like a big sister should.

Epilogue 

It's never a dull moment within Zenjiro's life. Ryoko was now starring alongside Sana in child's toy, and even though Sana was older than she was, Ryoko looked up to her and thought of her as the sister she never knew. Strangely enough, Sana felt closer to Ryoko than her flesh-and-blood half sister. Yet, that wasn't uncommon. She loved little Ryoko, and loved playing with her and taking care of her if Zenjiro had been busy with another project or rehearsal. As for Ryoko's brother, Akira, he too, took to acting like a duck takes to water. He was in various toy commercials and _adored_ being around his big sister and Sana. Zenjiro was proud of all of them and felt himself soar whenever someone complimented them. They were, after all, his own children.

Motoko, Zenjiro and the rest of the family, though famous, are surprisingly low-key, but from time to time, they always knew how to have a good time. Frequently, they were seen going to amusement parks in disguise to avoid rabid fans and the paparazzi. It was a bit strange doing so, but at least it kept bizarre people at bay and left them to have a good time.

To this day, Zen and the family enjoy playing laser tag and DDR in the local arcade.

Zenjiro always thanked his lucky stars day after day, saying goodbye to Ryoko and Akira before they went to school and kissing Motoko goodbye after driving off to the studio. It was the usual way they said their farewells, but they always reunited in the evenings and these moments were precious. It was even better when the holidays came or a birthday was close.

It gave Zenjiro a new perspective on his life. Before, it had been exciting, but without love it had been nothing. Only now had he realized this. From now on, he would never forget how important true love really was, and how unadulterated laughter was one of the most ethereal sounds in the entire universe.

The End


End file.
